Play it Again Sam
by Pixieblade
Summary: Collection of drabbles. Challenge: you have the length of the random song to write.
1. Chasing Cars

**Snow Patrol- Chasing Cars (4:28)**

**58/K  
**

The sun was warm on his bare skin. The heat making him glad he'd opened his shirt most of the way to let the light teasing tendrils of summer breeze glide over his skin. He didn't think life could get any better, a nice cloudless sky, bright sunshine, happily twittering birds singing out their pleasure, the slow burn of nicotine worming through his blood…he closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. No, he didn't think life could get any better and then Hakkai bent down and trailed warm lips over his and he smiled. Maybe it could at that.


	2. Dark Wings

**Within Temptation- Dark Wings (4:15)**

**HazelXGat/K  
**

Something inside him had snapped and he couldn't get it back. That peaceful feeling he had walked beside each day was gone. He racked his brain, but all it did was make the tears well up in blue-gray eyes and spill down lightly tanned cheeks. The old man was at his side a few moments later, rubbing soothing circles onto his back as his breath hitched and he choked on another sob. It felt like his heart was being torn in two. The ragged scars on his shoulder blades throbbed as he doubled over and gasped.

"Gat."


	3. Memories

**Within Temptation- Memories (3:51)**

**58 AU/T  
**

They had tried to deny their feelings. They had tried to distance themselves from the truth and 'play nice,' 'play it safe' and 'be normal', but they couldn't stop the rush of emotions that drew them together. Best friends, partners, lovers. It didn't matter what society said or what their friends or co-workers thought, they couldn't stop wanting to be near each other; to taste and touch and smell each other. It was like they were on some exotic drug, the cravings just got too much for them to handle. Eventually they gave in and it was as if the world exploded from inside them. Finally they felt complete.


	4. Blow Away

**A Fine Frenzy- Blow Away (4:15)**

**58 AU/K+  
**

He saw the volleyball before it struck. Was that bad of him to not call out a warning? He really couldn't stop himself though. It was just too funny, watching the spinning white leather come across the net, the flash as it disappeared into the blinding sunlight and then…

**WHAM!**

Gojyo was head first in the gritty beige sand, red speedo up in the air and dark tinted glasses flung hap hazardously across the cove. The ball rolled to a stop in front of Hakkai's feet. Bending down he dusted the surface free of the clingy sand and walked over to his friend, dropping down into a crouch beside the sputtering red-head.

"Well now. Maybe you should pay more attention to the game and less to the girls and their swimsuits." He smiled sweetly and plopped the ball down beside the red-face man.

Gojyo grimaced and spat sand onto the beach.

"_Hakkai 1, Gojyo 0_,_"_ whispered Goku to Sanzo as Gojyo watched his friend saunter away.


	5. Solemn Hour

**Within Temptation- Our Solemn Hour (4:17)**

**58/T  
**

Looking up into the pouring rain, blood and grime and God knows what else running down his face and body. The heavy, wet drops icy cold he took a shaky breath and let it out, a gray cloud snaking off into the deep amethyst sky. There was a shuffle to his left, Goku was crouched over Sanzo holding a torn piece of his cloak against a gash on his head, but the droopy eyed blond was cursing up a storm, so he was fine. The shuffle got louder and he didn't even think twice before looping his arm around Hakkai's waist and dragging him close beside him, nuzzling the side of his neck and letting out a ragged breath. The bad guys were dead and they weren't. It was done and they were free. Hakkai ran grimy fingers through his hair and pulled the wet strands back from his face, pressing their lips together softly.

They had so much lost time to make up for.


	6. Hand of Sorrow

**Within Temptation- Hand of Sorrow (5:36)**

**58/K+  
**

The first few nights were excruciating. Technically he was dead. But even though they told him that it was Gonou who had to be punished for the crimes. That he was now Hakkai, it hadn't sunk in yet. His eye throbbed. The bandage was too tight and too loose in all the wrong places. He wished he was back at Gojyo's shack. Snorting to himself he rolled over on the cot the monks had provided him. _Gojyo_. He didn't even know the man and yet here he was third night in a row tossing and turning with his vision colored in red and the smell of Hi-Lights flooding his mouth and nose.

His eye hurt. His chest hurt and he couldn't figure out why. He could only turn back to the window and think that the room was too sterile. It needed an ash try overflowing and cards strewn about the table; dirty socks under the bed. He took a breath as the breeze came in and willed himself to sleep. Sanzo said he'd told Gojyo he wasn't dead. He'd have to believe the blond monk. He couldn't do anything until he could see again after all and he needed to learn to trust some one.

He wished he'd stayed with the other man though. He'd had enough of religious institutions to last a life time. Hell might be sloppy, but it was a lot warmer than this barren room he was in.


	7. Candles

**Within Temptation- Candles (7:06)**

**58/MA  
**

Cool fingers slipped over quivering flesh. Muscles rolled and clenched. Breaths were stuttered and shakily drawn through clenched teeth. Dark silk fluttered against moonlight coated skin as he threw his head back against the wall, tears in his eyes.

The flick of a wet tongue over heated flesh. The soft pull of gently coaxing fingers as they prodded him open. He bit down hard on his bottom lip; anything to keep from screaming. It was too much, to tender when all he'd wanted was hard and fast and mind numbing.

Bastard. He was being pulled apart inside. Figuratively and literally. Muscles screamed at intruding fingers worming their way deeper and deeper inside him their protests drowned out by the flash of blinding starburst as they reached _something_ inside him. He did scream then and again and again as they kept stroking him.

Light coalesced and exploded as warmth spurted over cool fingers and a warm mouth descended on his. He sighed into it and opened his eyes. Green one's peered back at him heavy lidded and dark.

"My turn." They whispered.

All he could do was nod.


	8. Whispers in the Dark

**Skillet- Whispers in the Dark (3:24)**

**58/T  
**

Hakkai glanced over the sleeping forms for another long moment before banking the fire and pulling the extra blanket tighter around himself. It was snowing lightly as he stepped out of the cave and trudged up the small hill. Brushing off the dusting of powder he sat down and lit the stolen cigarette, the snick loud in the silence of predawn.

There were still stars out and he set about counting them softly to himself. It was something he and Gojyo used to do on clear nights when the insomnia or the memories became too much and lately…well, he'd needed the familiarity of the mundane more than he'd let on. Things were changing between them all; he could feel it in his bones. They were pairing up more often, Sanzo and Goku, Gojyo and himself. They'd always been more comfortable with that breakup before, but now…now he wasn't so sure it was just about familiar faces and mannerisms.

The crunch of snow and gravel underfoot didn't surprise him. Gojyo was a lot lighter of a sleeper than most gave him credit for and as he'd said, this had been a familiar past time for them.

"You stole my blanket." Gojyo accused.

Hakkai smiled softly at the gravelly sleep ridden voice behind him.

"You stole mine first, I was just evening the score."

"Hmph." The solid warmth of a secondary blanket was draped over his shoulders as he slid over on the fallen log, Gojyo fitting himself next to him on the narrow space. "You need to learn how to share." The red-head murmured sleepily, head lolling to the side as he scrunched down closer beside Hakkai.

"You'll just have to keep teaching me, Gojyo. I seem to be a slow learner."

Hakkai dragged the dozing form closer beside him, an arm around his lean waist to support him and smiled at the contented sigh Gojyo breathed out warmly against his neck.

Things were changing, but somehow he thought that this time that might not be a bad thing. At least Gojyo was warm…he'd been so cold after all.


	9. Almost Lover

**A Fine Frenzy- Almost Lover (4:15)**

**58/T+  
**

"I can't do this again." He whispered at the sleeping form on the bed.

Gojyo mumbled something inarticulate in his sleep, curling in closer towards Hakkai as he sat up in the bed, feet pressed against the cold floor and the blanket thrown back. He'd woken from the same old nightmare, Kanon laying there bleeding out around him, the soft brown hair shortening to shoulder length, the blood seeping in until it glared brilliant crimson in the moon light. Kanon becoming Gojyo dying at his feet; the bars of the cell making reaching him impossible. In the nightmare he'd screamed, in reality he'd woke up choking on red hair, nails shredding the blanket pulled tight across his chest. He'd spent several long minutes trying to remember how to breathe.

Scrubbing his hands over his eyes, glasses still sitting on the nightstand he tried to stand.

"'Kai. It's okay, stay with me."

"Gojyo…." He moaned, pressed his palms into his eyes and let his partner's strong hands pull him back down beside him.

"Gojyo…don't leave me."

"I won't 'Kai, I promise. Now go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."


End file.
